The Sea Queen
by Alli Claraissa Near
Summary: Because having the all powerful goddess of the ocean as your mom only matters if you know she's your mom. Or the story where Ace and Luffy are blood brothers but only Luffy knows-and their mom technically can kill everyone without getting in trouble. The first chapter is kinda weird but the chapter after that is not in 1st POV.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing~ if I did someone -stares at freckled man- would be a little less dead.**

* * *

When you took your first breath it was perfect, the salt the clung to the fresh air, the frequencies' of far off palm trees and flowers that seemed to fly just above the glistening blue waters. The sun the shined so brightly making it seem like the lovely blue waters had millions of stars captured in its depths. And you giggled, an echoing sound that created ripples in the water. For years you swam, from island to island, peaking out to glance at the strange creatures with pale flesh and fine furs growing out of their heads. After sometime you couldn't help but interact, playing with the giggling small ones and brining the ones that came out for fish to just the right locations. Soon some had caught glimpses of you and they offered you things calling you a _goddess_ though you did not know what that meant. So you left the water, the place that you were born, and walked on what the fleshy ones called land. They taught you how to talk like them, about clothes, cultures, and oh gods they taught you about food! Something you had no need for but it just danced on your tongue and made you so happy. So you created a gift for them in return for all they had given you.

Fruits, as they called it. Colorful and unique and brimming with your own power. But that was a bad idea for you did not create a fruit for everyone and no fruit was the same, and the fleshy ones fought, killing each other and the small ones that you use to send shells too, you once beautiful blue seas went red. Enraged you created a storm, and the lands split apart creating thousands of islands. Many of the fruit you created fell into your waters and you snatched them up, but you couldn't destroy them and you could not guard them forever so instead you cursed them. With your waters covering most of the planet you thought it would be a fitting punishment, for whoever ate one of your fruit would freeze in any of your seas, their fleshy limbs would lock and their energy would leave them like a wave. They renamed your gifts to Devil Fruits and you hated them just a little bit more for dare calling them that.

For years you did not go on land after that, hurt and betrayed by their greed, you watched and spitefully sunk ship after ship. You watched as they created a ruling party, a 'government' they called it, 'marines' or rather some kind of army was created and you raged when they killed some of the people you had lovingly protected. 'Pirates' a new word they created, they said it meant a criminal that was out at sea but you knew it just meant someone the _government_ did not like. You saw many come into your waters and some you favored more than others but you always gave all equal storms.

And then you meet him. King of the Pirates, king of the seas, Gol. D. Roger, they called him. It enraged you, you had no king! How dare they puny flesh beings call anyone the king of you! So you went to him, planning on sinking his ship where it was. But he spoke to you, not at or through like so many had done before, but to you. He told you about his adventure, how he grew in a town in your calmest of seas, how he found his crew; his friends, or rather family, nakama he called them: through your seas and he thanked you for that! He thanked you! No one had done that in years! You followed him for months, giving him safe passage and making sure his nakama, what a funny word you thought, that had eaten your fruit stayed up just a little bit longer before sinking. He thanked you for that as well. So you showed yourself, taking on a fleshy form before his eyes so you could walk among his nakama. "Beautiful," "Like the stars are shinning in my presence," "No one could ever compare!" he whispered to you. And for every person that had ever been in your waters no one had ever made you feel like _**this**_ before.

She stayed with his crew and soon the crew giving her a name. Something to call her. Rogue. Portgas D. Rogue. And each island the king would bring you a new flower or jewel with the words "I'll will give you the world" on his lips each time. Soon you gain back your forgotten curiosity and began to talk to his beloved nakama. Shanks and Buggy, two of his nakama that you couldn't quiet place for they were not small but not grown yet, you fondly whispered to them the treasures that lay within your seas, smiling when the red furred one would take the flowers the king gave you and would braid them into your golden hair. Silvers, a rather serious man, would tell you stories of histories and was calm in teaching you.

You thought of all of fondly, but none as fondly as your king. As his tokens to you became what Silvers called kisses, and the not quiet grown ones started to whisper momma to you. You never let a storm hit there ship and the waters were always perfect. After all, they were your nakama.

But you could only do so much. You wished you were stronger or that you could find a way to cure him. You watched as the only man you have every loved pale and sicken. The crew disbanded and for some months you spent with just him. He spoke about his plans, wishing to stay with you until his death. But as another month past you come to him with the news, a small one of your own! To be born! A small one that would be theirs! His plans change. He prays that by giving himself up your child will not be found. That you will be safe with him. It pains you to lose him that much sooner but you watch him leave with your head held high thinking you would never love another quite the same way.

You nearly want to run back to the depths of your sea when you hear word of his death but your child is also partially human. And you fear for his heal. You hide, running from the marines, your powers leaving you unable to control the seas into helping you escape. For the first time ever the seas are truly uncontrolled. But you do not stop to think of that, you run and hide, and months pasts and you know the child has been in you longer then is normal for a human and you fear that it would all be for nothing,

A marine finds you, a large man that you had seen the king fight, and he offers you a place to hide. You wish to take the offer but the child decides it is time to greet the world. You go through the labor, in pain so much pain, your body hurts like it had never hurt before you feel like you are being torn apart and burned at the same time. When it is over you know you do not have much time, you grab your child and name him- for it is a him- Ace. Garp takes him away and you relax into the bed that you laid on before you closed your eyes.

You woke in the sea, back where you were first born, under the waves and by the shells with fish swimming around you and the sunlight creating stars out of the water's surface. For a while you lay there in the sand, your body sluggish, and your mind can not focus. Then you jump, your mind only on one thing, and the panic that you felt almost consumes you. Ace, your baby, you have to find him. You leave at once, even if you know you really shouldn't, even if your body is crying at you to lay back down. Your child! The prince! Ace, he needs you.

But you do not know where to look. You nearly collapse when you find out that years have pasted! But you do not care if your child is not a baby, you want to see him. So you search, going to island to island, but you do not find him. It is as you are on your twenty-third island that you are approached. A man that called himself Dragon. He leads an army against the government and his people had seen you. He promised to help you if you would help the cause. So you search the island with help, helping Dragon undermine the government. Nearly a year passes and you begin to give up hope, you begin to think that Garp had betrayed them and had killed her child. You and Dragon get closer, and it is during one of your conversations with him that you tell him about your suspicions about Garp, he almost fell out of his char in surprise. Dragon is Garp's son. You almost cry when he agrees to set up a meeting with Garp- you will get your baby back!

Dawn Island! An island in the calmest of seas! Your child was alive and well and you were heading towards him! You left Dragon and his revolutionaries without a backwards glance, heading to the sea to get back to your child. But you are slower than normal and as head towards the calm seas you realize. Another child. You do not know how you feel. You do not love Dragon as you loved the king, but you will not deny your child. You do not leave the seas, you watch from the ocean floors as ships pass you and your stomach gets bigger and bigger. You are scared you will hurt this child but you cannot go on land, Garp is not there to help you. The water turns red when you go into labor though it does not hurt as much as the first time did. You think it might be because you did not carry this child as long as you carried your first. You did not carry this child as long as a human carries a child. Your child is small, smaller then Ace. You are scared he will parish but you protect him. The baby that was born with a tiny tuff of black hair. You name him Luffy. You protect him. You heal and wait. Your younger child grows and you whisper stores of his brother and her love Roger into his ear. You tell him that even if he was not Roger's son he would not deny him, that Luffy is just as much as prince as his brother.

But you do not heal enough, and the seas slip more and more out of your control. Luffy gets hurt. You cry, you never made it to your first son and now your second son will have to leave you. You give him to his father, and go back to the ocean. You sink to the floor, with the shells and crabs, were the coral and sea grass circle around you. You close your eyes and sleep.


	2. Dragon Get's a Letter

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

When Luffy was four years old he woke up alone on the beach. No that he knew what the beach was. His mother, being who she is, had never let him leave the ocean floor, too scared to lose her other child, like she had lost the first. So upon waking up on the beach he did what most curious four year olds would do, he promptly squealed at the dry sand- dry a term he had never heard before- scooping it up and watching it trickle through his fingers. After a while he stood up taking in the view that stood before him. On the far left was a cliff that cut into the ocean, while behind his was a forest, and in front the ocean. He knew none of this, he had seen ocean cliffs before but this one seemed very different, he had never seen the ocean from anywhere but in it, and the forest, well there were no forests in the sea.

Luffy stood on shaky legs, stumbling on the sand, he ran only stopping when things such as twigs and pinecones caught his attention. He continued his exploration, putting his hands against the trees and picking up leaves, following small bugs, picking up color flowers and berries, he was so amazed he didn't notice that he wasn't on the beach until his legs grew tired. Looking around him all he could see was trees, the previous wonder and joy replaced by fear as his mother was not in sight.

"Mama? Maamaaa? Maaaa?" Luffy cried out. His larger than normal brown eyes filled to the brim with tears blurred his vision, sending him to the ground rather quickly. Now his palms and knees were scrapped, something that was impossible in the soft sands his mother had raised him in, making his cry harder. His blue shorts were dirty and ichy and his feet hurt from the dry soils.

"Ma?" he whispered, gazing up at the afternoon sun.

Ω

"This is kind of stupid." A young man announced, his gun hanging over his shoulder as he and his partner walked down the beach.

"Patrol has to get done." His older counterpart told him, his gaze staying towards the waves.

"Who would be stupid enough to attack the Revolutionary Army base? Especially in the middle of the day!"

"Seeing as the base is secret…" the older man sighed, turning his head completely so his partner didn't see him roll his eyes.

"Shut up! I didn't sign up to walk along beaches or sit around all day. I signed up because I thought we would be doing something to get rid of those damn Celestial Dragons! Stopped rich people thinking they can just kidnap people and sell them! My little sister didn't-"The younger ranted.

"Shush." The older man stop, turning his head to listen more carefully, as they got closer to the forest.

"What did-" The younger man began to yell angrily.

"Shut up Jackson! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

 _"Maaaa?"_ a tiny cry echoed through the trees.

"A child?" Jackson muttered looking confused.

"Or a trap." The elder frowned, taking out his sword as he signaled for his partner to be quiet.

Bending down, the elder crept forward holding his curved sword out in front of him. Jackson followed close behind, gun held in his arms as he glanced every which way. Soon the crying turned into hiccups and breathy gasp for air, moving a branch out of the way the two men came face to face with something they were not expecting.

A boy or rather a toddler, no older than five, with dark fluffy hair and round baby cheeks that were tear stained. The small boy sat on the ground, covered in dirt, with small scraps as well as dirt on him. His shorts were torn and just as dirty as he was, if not more so. Jackson threw his gun away from himself and ran forward, sliding onto his knees right before the child.

"Ma?" The boy asked. Opening his big round eyes to stare at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry little one. You're Ma isn't here right now, but big brother Jackson will take care of you until we find her okay?" he cooed, moving closer to the child.

Large charcoal eyes stare at him blankly for a moment before tiny arms shot forward and clung to Jackson like a koala or maybe a money. Sniffling the child buried its head into Jackson's neck and promptly went to sleep. Swiftly he stood up to look at his superior, his eyes never leaving the child.

"Do you think Dragon would help?" The younger muttered hoisting the child up.

"It is obviously lost, do you think it comes from the village on the south side of the island?"

"That villiage is clear on the other side of the island, no child could have wonder here by itself." The elder scolded, grabbing the discarded gun to swing onto his back.

"Then a chip wreck maybe?" Jackson wondered.

"Our intel would have known and went out to get any survivors."

Huffing angrily Jackson glared at his elder. "Then what do you think? He couldn't have come from nowhere!"

The elder did not speak, instead he turned on his heel and started back to the way they came. Sighing heavily Jackson gazed at the child in his arms, "He may be grump but John really is a good guy. I think he just needs a nap." He whispered to the boy, only getting a tiny snore in reply.

"Hurry up Jackson, I will leave you out here."

"I told you he needs a nap."

Ω

Dragon stared at his men, Jackson one of his newer recruits was cradling a small child and John one of oldest stood next to him staring straight ahead like finding a child was an everyday occurrence.

"You found the child…?"

"In the woods south west from the base."

"Very well, Ivankov please clean up the child. Bartholomew, check the village for any missing children as well as mothers. Hack please check the surrounding ocean for any signs of a shipwreck."

In less than a minute the room was empty, sighing heavily Dragon sat down.

"This will create more paper work."

"DRAGON-BOY! DRAGON!" Ivan screamed, running back into the room with a now awake and naked child… who was crying… loudly.

"DRAGON! DRAGON-BOY!" He continued to scream, shaking the child in his face.

"Ivankov, I may not be an expert but I am pretty sure you should not shake children." He told his friend over the wailing child.

"Dragon-boy, his boy is our son."

"…"

"He came with a letter." Ivankov divulged, pushing the screaming child into Dragon's arms to pull out a letter.

Dragon clumsily held the child as his friend held out the letter.

"A letter?" he mumbled, shuffling to try and move the child to lay more comfortably against his upper arm.

"From Rogue."

He nearly dropped the child in shock.


	3. Luffy Makes Mistakes

**I'm so sorry! I got sick and then found out I needed surgery! I'm so very sorry. I'm also sorry cause I probably won't be able to update again till the middle of May!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The room went quiet after a moment. The child sedated with a lollipop and put on a chair, Ivankov stood silently in front of his leader holding out the letter that he had partially read, and Dragon stood stone faced staring at the letter. Soon though he took the letter and dismissed his friend. Ivankov left the conference room, leaving the naked child and Dragon behind. Not that Dragon noticed, his full attention on the white envelope in his hands, its seal was ripped but it was otherwise pristine.

 _To Dragon,_

 _My darling love,_

 _I am sorry I had to leave you. If I could have stayed I would have stayed with you but I had to leave. I know I must have hurt you deeply with my departure but there was no other choice. I wish I could explain to you everything that had happened from when I left to now but it is much too complicated and dear it would change how you saw me and my sons._

 _Yes, sons, two now. Ace, I told you about him, didn't I? The little one I still have yet to find. The baby I only got to hold for a few moments before he was taken away from me. He would be seven now. With freckled like constellations and eyes that had already been turning into a beautiful grey. Please don't stop the search for him, let him know I loved him more than the stars in his eyes, that I will always love him._

 _As for my second son, you should have meet him as I sent the letter with him. My little one, just four years old. With large chocolate eyes and the sweetest smile. Oh Dragon you would be so proud, how he explores and looks at the world like the beautiful place it is. He is one of the reasons I had to leave you my love, it was too dangerous for the little one, and I had to leave if I wanted our child to live._

 _Yes, our child. I knew I had fallen for you many nights before our relationship had bloomed. Your fight against the government and your willingness to help a young woman find her child, any woman would be lucky to marry you. But your wife I am not meant to be, and I fear we will never see each other again as I am going away. Farther then it would be safe to bring our little one, so I must trust him in your care. It is so far Dragon, please do not try and find me, you will only hurt yourself and your followers._

 _I have named our son Monkey D. Luffy, tis a name of my father's father and it means freedom, something I found fitting seeing who his father is. He is four, our little one born on the May 5_ _th_ _. Ironic that I was blessed with a child on the day children are celebrated isn't? I wish if you could, try and find my oldest child, Ace? I told you about him, my first child, I wish for my sons to be together. To have family with them and to know they are loved. So please Dragon, I leave my children's care to you._

 _Please my- our children deserve the world and more._

 _Please Dragon, make sure they know. The ocean waves do not compare to the love I have for them._

 _My Love,_

 _Portgas D. Rogue_

'Has she gone into the new world? Surely that is dangerous but if he is on land, there are many children in the Grand-line?' Dragon mused. His mind in a frenzy trying to figure out clues to where she had gone. He would find her, as he doubted he could ever meet anyone like her again. For a moment he thought about the child-his son, but dismissed the thought, Rogue had to be found first. He found it rather odd that after searching so hard and long for her first son she would so willingly hand over her second, it did not seem like her, so he could only fear the worse.

Turning towards the child that now sat at the table wrapped in a large fluffy towel he couldn't help but stare. This child was his. His child. His son. This tiny boy with large eyes and such a fragile looking body. His heart hurt, how did she expect him to care for him? He had yet to find her first son, the son his father hid. Yet she expected him to not only care this little one but the other one as well. He? The most wanted man alive? The children would be put in danger. And if the world government found out about his son… they would start a man hunt- or rather a child hunt. For something- someone that had barely been in his life for moments. No- it was much safer if he gave his son to his father. Garp would be able to hide him, would make sure the government didn't touch an innocence like him, and hopefully Garp would place him with his brother.

With those thought in mind he turned away from the child, leaving him at the table and alone, as he strode towards his office or rather towards his den-den mushi.

Ω

Luffy sat on the chair he had been placed on, covered in a white fluffy towel and still covered in dirt. He missed his shorts, they were his favorite, they were red and that was the best color as any smart person would know. He wondered where his mother was, the nice nii-chan had said they would find his mama but so far he had only meet the person with a large head that was undoubtedly not his mother. Not that h was scared! No, Luffy was four years old! He was a big boy, a little man his mama had called him! So he would wait and his mama would come and she would tell him more about his big brother and his papas. But sitting there was getting boring fast, eventually the bigger people stopped talking and he watched the silence. Turning his head he watched the large long haired man walk out the door leaving him alone. He waited a moment before deciding enough time had passed. Carefully the four year old climbed down from the chair dragging the overly large (to him at least) behind him.

Once on the carpeted floor he took a moment to stare at his feet or rather what was under his feet, the unfamiliar sensation made him wiggle his toes and stare at the floor in wonder. His feet had never touch anything but sand and the beginnings of dirt (not that he knew that) so the softness of the rug confused him. Nodding to himself he leaned back until he was on his butt, running his small hands through the carpet. The soft carpet kept him entertained for a few moments before he deiced that he must explore, just like papa Roger did in mama's stories.

The room he was left in was very large. It had a large throw rug that covered half the floor that had a very plain large table that filled the room. Surrounding the table were a lot of chairs, more than four, he knew cause mama had taught him how to count how old he was, so Luffy thought it must have been about infinity number of chairs around the table. No fish or anything swam by as he walked around the room, which he found odd and slightly disappointing. Looking around something rather shiny caught his attention. Near the southern most door was a very large book shelf filled with books about different islands as well as other knickknacks. The particular knickknack that had caught the four year olds attention was a rather old golden statue of a bell. Staring up at the large towering bookcase Luffy stepped closer. Reaching up he grasped the edge of the next shelf and started his ascent.

Ω

A loud crash sounded through the halls, shaking the floors, and disturbing dust. Dragon paused, lowering his den den mushi for a moment to wait for another crash before turning back to the call.

"Garp the hero will be at the Archipelago? Very well, Ivankov and I will be there within the end of the week, make sure he is still there by then. "

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviews.  
**

 **Again I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner!**


	4. Fissshhhhman and Boats

**I own nothing!**

 **I am done finals but i do have surgeries that are happening this summer so I don't know how updates will be.**

* * *

Luffy cried, his arm was bent at an odd angle and his back hurt. He had never been this hurt before, his mama always caught him before he fell or did anything to dangerous. The sensation in his body made him cry so loud and it hurt so much he didn't even notice when other people came into the room. But he didn't want the other people- he wanted his Mama, and her hugs, and her soothing voice telling him he was okay.

"Oh! Dragon's-boya!" the large headed person from before was back and he gathered his smaller form up after some men moved the book shelf. On the ground around them were dozen upon dozen of books, along with broken glass and other unbroken knickknacks.

"It Hur-urrr-tzz." He sobbed.

"Hush." Ivankov shushed petting the child's black hair.

"Someone get Dragon."

"Why don't you!?"

"I'm picking up all the books!"

Ivankov grinned sharply, carefully moving the child to the side as he uncaringly stabbed the two arguing men with his nails.

"The boya is hurt and you are arguing like children!"

"MAAAMAAAA!" The child cried out, big fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"Shush, shush, Dragon's-boy. We'll take care of you. You're fine boya."

"I want Maamaa."

Ivan hummed, carefully moving through the crowd to make his way to the med-room.

"Ivankov! Wait don't leave us like this!" The two arguing men- well now women- screamed.

Ω

The med bay was empty. The only bed that was occupied was by the small, toddler like form, of Dragon's son. The other twenty beds were in pristine condition with white sheets and blankets carefully tucked in. Down the right side of the room was a large door that lead to multiple medical rooms such as operation, therapeutic, and experimental. The only other door was on the left and lead to the rest of the Revolutionary building. It was during the middle of the night, nearing two in the morning did the left most door open. The imposing figure of Dragon quietly walked through.

Dragon looked down at the small sleeping boy. His thin arm was now in a cast and bandages where wrapped tightly around a small chest. But he could overlook the bandages. The boy's hair was like his own inky dark locks- soft to the touch like down feathers though, unlike his own. Small barely there freckles dances a crossed his nose, like his mother, though Dragon was almost certain they would disappear with time. He was small and slender like his mother, so much so Dragon was vaguely worried about breaking him, he had been born large and burly like his father and his father's father, his son, Luffy, was so slender he almost thought he was starved. Yet, this small being was his son, he suppose he felt pride and some happiness, but he mostly felt bitter- his love had not returned to him but instead left their child. A child he knew he could not take care of- he was the leader of the Revolutionary army! He had no time for a child, let alone the time to make sure the child was safe. No, he simply could not care for his child. If this child really was his and Rogue's then he would grow to be strong.

As he gazed at his son's rising and falling chest all he could think of was that he made the right decision to give his son to his father. Garp would raise the boy, he would be strong, free, and happy. Tomorrow he would gather a few of his men and set out. Garp would be at Sabaody, there Garp would meet his grandson.

Ω

Dragon walked carefully, his child thankfully asleep from the pain medication given to him by the one of the nurses. Dragon awkwardly held his child in a bundle, his eyes looking down at his son while his face stayed up and forward.

"Dragon-boy, do you want me to hold him?" Ivankov asked, looking at the new (known) father with a hint of concern.

Dragon's arms tightened around the boy, making him whimper, before handing the child over to his good friend.

"I will tell the navigator to start the course." He announced stiffly before disappearing past the door.

The ride was awkward. The child cried, a lot, and when he was not crying he would try and crawl or unsteadily walk off the ship. Ivankov was about ready to cry himself the amount of times he had just grabbed the child's foot before he went over. Dragon had not left the navigators room to bond with his child or see him, even when the child was forced into the med-bay after he broke his cast. Izankov had all but shoved the child at Hack once he boarded the ship, leaving to "knock some sense into the man-boya.!" Leaving Hack with a child and a question. "Do we know whose child this is? Why is the boy on the boat? I did not find any shipwrecks?"

"Fishhh," the child exclaimed, moving his arms up and down. Hack looked at him rather unimpressed.

"Fishman."

"Fishhh"

"Fishman."

"Ishhh."

"That didn't even have the f in it."

The boy laughed. Raising an eyebrow the large fishman shrugged, cradling the child and stand up, finally taking notice of what was on him.

"When did you hurt your arm?"

"It went bang." The child nodded solemnly.

"That's unfortunate."


	5. Father, Son, Grandson

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The meeting between father, son, and now grandson went something along the lines of this.

The son, Dragon, the large imposing figure he is, calmly walked into the marines headquarters like he was not in fact one of the most wanted men in the world. He proceeded to avoid detection until he stepped into his father's office. The office held nothing of real significance unless one would count the abundance of rice crackers and donut boxes that filled the shelves that Dragon was positive was supposed to house important files and or books and not boxes of food. Quietly the man watched his father's large figure, slumped over his desk, snoring with mild annoyance. Calmly he put his mildly sedated child on the chair- only sedated because he did not trust a four year old to keep quiet while they snuck into marine territory. Nodding in satisfaction that the child looked comfortable enough, he walked over to snag a donut or two, before the son made his way to awaken the father.

Ω

The father, Garp, jolted awake with "I'm doing paperwork! I'm doing it!" on his lips. Blearily he looked around smiling when his eyes meet his son. "Stupid Brat! Finally decided to join the marines!?"

"You know as well as I that they would execute me before you could say anything." Dragon hummed around his mouth full of donut.

"Are those mine?!"

"…"

"Fist of Love!"

"Father!" Dragon hissed, interrupting his father before he could hit him. "I'm here on business." He motioned towards the sleeping child.

"Who's that?" Garp asked, standing up from his lunged position to stick his pinky in his nose.

"That is your grandson."

"It can't be." He denied looking at the slumbering boy.

Dragon tried not to react but couldn't help but look at his father in confusion.

"It is too cute to have you as a father!" The slightly taller man exclaimed, flicking a booger at his son.

For a moment Dragon didn't know what to say, before settling on sighing heavily and leaning against the wall, watching his father move to brush his hand through his son's hair.

"Do you know why I'm brought him here?"

Garp inclined his head, carefully gathering the sleeping child up. "You want me to hide him." He mumbled.

Ω

The grandson, Luffy, woke up on a ship. Which makes sense because he fell asleep on a ship. But, he could be wrong, but he did not recognize the ship he was on. Struggling out of the cocoon of blankets that covered him, whining when his bare feet touched the cold floors, the four year old made his way out of the room he had been placed in. The room- he didn't notice- where a blond marine, that had been stationed to watch him, was fast asleep on a small love seat directly opposite from the bed he was placed on. With his hand on the wall he shuffled his feet forward looking every-which-way, at the windows, and at each of the doors he passed, quietly chanting under his breath "Ab'encher, A'bencher, A'bencher!" (Adventure, Adventure, Adventure!). For a while he walk and walk and walked, finding nothing new or amusing until finally he made his way to a dead end and in large kanji written on the wall was the word "Justice"- that's not to say Luffy knew what it said as he in fact did not know how to read. But for a long moment he stood in-front of the word, so long in fact someone finally noticed him.

"Luffy-chan!" the four year old toddled, falling over in surprise. A man with blond hair, white and blue clothes, stood before him.

"Luffy-chan! You must not run off like that!" the man cried, lifting the boy up and cradling him close.

"Your grandfather would kill me if I lost you!" The blond cried hugging the boy to himself. Luffy stared blankly at the man that was crying on him his focus leaving a second later when a large man with dark graying hair and bearded mustache stood.

"What's this about losing my grandson?"

"Garp! Vice Admiral-Sir!" The crying man shouted, his eyes doubling in size as he looked at his commanding officer. With knees trembling and sweat being to roll off of him the marine tried to explain.

"Well you see sir- the boy- he- he just ran out the room and he's small and fast and- sir- I really- sir!"

"Gwhahahahaha! That's my boy! Learning from your old man! Just like me!" Garp yelled, sweeping his grandson up and throwing him in the air- Luffy just barely missing the ceiling.

* * *

 **I could have give you guys more but I kinda liked leaving it off at this point. So sorry.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I want to apologize to everyone for the long wait- a lot of stuff happened this summer including but not limited to- family medical problems, new kitten, a new job, and my laptop deciding it needed to kamikaze and die while I was not even home.

None of my stories are lost- or not that I've seen- and I've recently got my new laptop up and running woooooo- but I wont be posting anything for another two weeks as I have to move in and start classes- I'll post as soon as possible though.

Again sorry.

I haven't forgotten anything I know what's happening next and in the case of Brother's Love I'm adding to the chapters and that's why only chapter one is up.

My kitten says meow,

The dog is confused,

My laptop is new.


	7. Big Brother Shanks

After being left with his grandfather Luffy's life changed a lot. For some months when Garp first gained custody of his grandson they sailed from the grandline to East Blue- often times Luffy disappearing on the ship for hours upon hours- only to appear mumbling about his a'benture! (A'benture jiji! A'benture!") To none of the crews surprise they headed towards Dawn island- Garp's and his son's childhood home (and his other grandchild that none of his subordinates are supposed to know about that (but they do) and why would the marines want to kill a little kid what the hell is wrong with the higher ups.)

Dawn island brought a new place for the stumbling toddler to explore- not that Makino- the really pretty, nice, lady that reminded Luffy of his Mama- would let him. He was confined to the small village called Windmill (Luffy still did not know what that was) if not the Party bar itself. Mama had told him about parties, about all the parties is Papa Roger use to hold and how parties meant fun, dancing, and smiles but he didn't think the party bar was much like his mama's stories. No one danced or sang- or rather only when it was very, very dark out and he was told he had to sleep even though he was not sleepy- and wasn't that weird?! Why did he have to sleep when he wasn't a bit sleepy? His mama told him to sleep when he wanted to sleep and to eat when he wanted to eat.

For a while life is rather boring until he discovers it again. He's grown a little bigger by then, nice lady Makino said he was older now and that it was his birthday- he doesn't know what that means but Makino gave him sooooo much food so he thinks it's probably good if it gets him all that food- when he stumbles back onto the sand. Around him is blue, blue, blue and his hair feels fluffier and he can breathe and he knows his mama is there. He plops down onto the sand- where the color gets a little darker- and the water is tickling his legs and he opens his mouth.

"Mama? Mama!" He giggles when the water rushes forward in a wave covering his lap and depositing a familiar shell.

"Mama I misses you! Where'd you go?"

The water retreats for a while, flowing side to side.

"I meet Daddy Dragon- he was't any fun mama- no fun at all. But that's okay! I meet Jiji and he's funny and yells a lot, and Makino and Makino smells like you mama! She has nice smile and makes me snacks and gives me hugs! But I still loves you bestest mama! You the best mama ever!"

"Luffy! Luffy where are you?!"

"Oh, Mama I got ta go now, Makino is calling for me and she gets really worried when I go exsploring. I'll come back later mama okay!"

For a while this patterned continued. Luffy sent nearly all his time with the fishermen and port men, playing in the sand and telling his mama all about his time spent away from the sea. For most of the towns people, who were under the impression of his mother's death, they would not take his small comfort of talking to his 'mama' or the sea. The days he wasn't close to the sea side he spent helping Makino at the bar and learning his numbers and letters, cause 'Kino said that was important. And his mama agreed! The only other time was when he was 'training' with his grandfather. Mama always got angry after his grandpa trained him, for the next two months she'd send waves upon waves crashing into grandpa's ships.

This continued for almost three years. Until one day his mother whispered excitedly to him.

"Someone important is coming to you love."

"Who?! Mama who is it!?" Luffy squealed, ignoring the fishermen's laugh at his 'cute' behavior.

"I told you about him, my dear. One of the men on papa Roger's crew."

Luffy gasped. "Really mama?!"

A wave crashed upon the beach, gently wrapping the tiny boy into a hug.

"Just a little while longer."

It was only a few days later when the ship docked at Fushia village. The ships figurehead was rudimentary blocky dragon head, mouth open roaring at the village. High up on its sails sat a jolly roger, a skull with three slashes across its left eye and two crisscrossing swords behind it. The news of their 'guest' spread fast throughout the village.

Across the beach though, peaking over the docks sat a little boy.

"Oh mama! Its Big Bother Shanks right? From the stories!"

The waves crashed slowly onto the beach, just reaching the little boys feet, bringing forward a soft laughter and encouragement.

With two shinning eyes a little boy peered across the beach, under his breath in pure wonder and excitement he whispered.

"Big brother Shanks."

Ω

Luffy ran down the street, giggling and dancing light on his feet. The adults peered out from their windows, some shot out trying in vain to catch and hide the small boy. Luffy thought it was a game though. Laughing louder he rolled and jumped through the hands that reached and reached. Unknown to Luffy the adults all silently cried, praying the pirates wouldn't harm the child that smiled like the sun.

Giggling and gasping for breath the dark-haired boy peered through the bar's parted door. The bar had a few tables that were currently filled with men. Men with guns and swords and brightly colored pants. One man sat with a long shotgun, he had black hair and was smoking. Not that Luffy cared, no the moment his eyes wondered to the left of the man everyone else, even Makino, disappeared. Shanks. The red head was facing the other way so he couldn't see him well, but Luffy knew this was his oldest brother. He wore brown pants and a black cape and sitting next to him was a saber, a sword his mother had told him had once belonged to the great kings of D. She had gifted Shanks with the sword before Papa Roger had been killed.

He was so focused on staring at his brother he never even noticed when a blond man with curly hair come up behind him. So, he was completely surprised when he was suddenly lifted by the back of his shirt and lightly tossed into the bar.

"Hey Shanks, looks like he got a spy." The blond exclaimed winking at his captain.

"Oh no! Whatever will we do! Our enemy has found us and has learned our secrets!" A bald man yelled swaying in his seat as he peered around his crewmate to gaze at the small boy.

"I'm no spy!"

The blond smiled indulgently "Then what are you kid?"

"I'm Shanks' Ototo!" Luffy yelled indignantly.

The bar went quiet.


	8. Hell Hath No Furry

**I'm gonna apologize, i was trying to revise a chapter and it ended up deleting itself- i will have the next chapter updated tomorrow though.**

* * *

The bar was very quiet. Shanks stood open and closed his mouthed staring at the little boy before him. "What the hell?" One of his crewmates- Yassop- Shanks thought, yelled out. The child was small, maybe four years old, his face set in exasperation. His dark hair was curled around his nape and his large brown eyes bore into the red-haired pirates face. The small boy moved closer peering up at the pirate quietly.

"Mama told me so!" He announced proudly. "Mama told me about Papa Roger and daddy Dragon, about big brother Shanks and, and Buggy- and Ace!" He cheered.

The crew's laughing tapered off, very few outside the crew actually knew of Shanks origins. Of him being the cabin boy- and adopted son- of the late pirate king.

Shanks' eyes nearly popped out of his head, his breath caught, and for one long moment he felt nothing but cold- cold like the highest mountains on winter islands, the kind that freezes a person's insides and turns their lips blue. Then suddenly he felt warm, warm like Roger's hearty laugh and Rogue! How could he possible forget of how they saw he come out of the water, waves forming her body as she moved to step onto their ship.

He was young when Roger had found him, barely thirteen years old when he joined the crew. It was nearly a while before he had meet her, not till Captain got his title of pirate king- The memory of how she boarded the ship still makes his spine shiver.

"Aye Captain! Captain! We got a situation here!" Mac, the unfortunate man that had look out duty shouted, ringing the alarm and waking the crew. The crew slowly made their way to the deck of the Oro Jackson, peering in the night's darkness in astonishment at the sight before them. The deck was stilled, for a long moment it felt like time had stopped, the feeling that engulfed the ship was thick with anger, hate, and confusion. The humidity was stifling and every breathe was not so much air but water, it seemed to surround the crew chocking and drowning them. As overhead ocean water rose up and over the ship, creating a bridge. The waves that had been gentle rocking the ship slowed until there was no movement at all. A single drop of water fell from overhead and just as it reached the deck the entire bridge of water came crashing down, sending all the men to their knees and the Devil Fruit users almost overboard. Gasping and hanging onto each other they watched as the ocean water gathered before a silhouette appeared from the water and a voice, echoing in the water.

"Who calls themselves my king?"

The captain stepped forward, his clothes dripping with water and his hat hung low on his neck.

"People have taken to calling me the pirate king."

The figure twisted and ran forward, grabbing the captain around the stomach and forcing him into the water.

"If you dare stand and call yourself my king! Then I will show you what you do not control. You are no king of mine!"

"Captain!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"ROGER!"

"NOOOooooo!"

A small red headed boy didn't even think, throwing his sword toward his blue haired friend, he along with a few more crew mates jumped into the ocean after their captain and friend.

His eyes sharpened. This little boy…

"Come here kid." Shanks beckoned, sliding off his bar stool to crouch down to the boy's level. The kid hurried over. His shoulder's relaxed as he peered at the red head curiously. The boy showed no fear, not even a little bit, on his face or his actions. The boy's eyes were a reddish brown, sparkling with curiosity he had only seen matched in one other person.

"Rogue." Shanks mumbled.

"What?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Rogue, Mama Rogue, right?" He enquired slipping off his chair to kneel before the small boy. The boy nodded his head so much it nearly blurred.

"Mama!" He cheered throwing his arms into the air for emphasis.

"Well then, it seems we have a slight problem." Shanks announced, stopping the cheering boy in his path.

"What's that?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well it seems my littlest brother already knows about me… but I don't even know his name!" he announced, rushing forward to pick up the smaller boy holding him high in the air, much to the boy's happiness.

"Ima Luffy!"

"Well then! Men!" He pivoted looking at his crew. "I'd like you to meet my littlest brother, Luffy."

"Hi!" the little boy cheered, swinging around to gaze at the pirate crew that looked on him with curiosity.

The crew sat back hiding their concern for their captain with smiles and welcoming hellos. The men quickly gathered around the two, lazily sitting in the chairs as not to scare the young boy. The boy though didn't seem to care or really notice, his attention turned back towards Shanks.

"Did you really jump into the ocean when you first meet Mama?"

Shanks blinked and then laughed, waving over the bar maid for some sake and an order of juice. A quick "I'll pay for him." before turning to face the kid.

"So first of all, mother boarded the ship in the middle of the night. Scared the man on watch half to death! The stars and moon were almost completely covered by Mother's wave, she had us surrounded, and appeared on the ship shadowed in ocean water…"

The water was cold, that was the first thing Shanks noticed after he hit the water. For a moment, the cold shocked him, freezing him in place before he shook himself and started to swim downwards, or what he thought was down. For a long while he couldn't find anything- not his other crew mates he knew where there or the surface. His lungs began to burn and his eyes already stinging from staying open under water began to sting more, adding his tears into the sea. Suddenly, so suddenly he almost thrashed, a thin whisp of water curled around him tugging him forward.

And suddenly he could breath, a bubble half the size of the Oro Jackson was sitting in the middle of the ocean, underwater. His captain, and crew mates were gathered around looking on curiously.

"Shanks!" Roger cried out, the relief evident in his voice as he carefully walked forward. "Are you okay?"

"Im'a fine cap'ain."

From the middle of the bubble water sprouted, like a fountain, sending everyone into a panic. Slowly a figure formed. The blueness of the water melted away to tanned sun kissed skin. A slim figure was formed wearing a white dress that fell from the being's shoulders, and hugged her stomach. Long, long blond pink hair fell from a head as a pair of chocolate red eyes glared from a freckled face.

"No one is my king." She spat.

Roger stepped forward, away from Shanks, bowing lowly.

"My lady I never said I was your king."

"Liar! Are you not the one they call the pirate king? The one that rules the ocean!" the woman shouted, enraged, the men watched awed as the ocean outside the bubble began to pulse and shift.

"It is true that some call me that. But I do not call myself that, as I know no man can rule the ocean."

The woman sneered.

"You are ignorant beings, how am I to trust you and your claim?!"

Slowly the captain stood straight, facing the woman with a calm face.

"I swear on my life and my ship."

Furiously the woman shrieked, falling through the bubble and disappearing into sea foam. The bubble began to rise, reaching the top of the ocean and releasing them just right of their ship. A rope ladder was cast down and then another, the men left the sea two at a time. Shivering the men stood on the deck, the crewmates that had not gone into the water swiftly gathering blankets and moving the ship along, casting wearily looks at the ocean.

"Captain. Captain what was that?" Buggy asked, handing Shanks a towel while he peered at the older man.


	9. And The Name On The Tip Of The Tongue Is

**sorry for the delay. please inform me if you see inconsistencies or any miss information or misspelling- trust me it bothers me a lot more to re-read this and notice them then someone just going chap 2 has a miss spell here.**

 **i own nothing.**

* * *

"Of Course at the time we had no idea what-or who she was." Shanks ended, looking down at the pair of brown eyes that seems to sparkly and shine in total awe. Not noticing the captive audience he had gained from not only his crew but the bar maiden and town folks that had slowly came in to see what was going on with the pirates.

"Hey Captain why haven't you ever told us that story before!" One of Shanks men called out from his table.

"It never came up."

"But- but what did he say?" the little boy asked

"What did who say?" The red head asked.

"When- when you and Papa came out of the water and big brother Buggy asked the question and mama was away and papa answered him right?" Luffy asked, saying all of it very fast, with possible a few more ands put in.

"He told Buggy it was mama right? So you and him weren't scared?"

"We weren't scared to begin with!" the man huffed, pouting slightly at the little boy before him.

"He told us, all he told us really, was that we had just meet someone important."

For the rest of the night Shanks kept his new found brother close telling him story after story of the great Pirate king and the Sea Queen's voyages to the end of the grand line. From army of sea kings to marine foes, to island filled with dinosaurs to the island on top of an elephants back. Gaining wows, awes, and ohs! The little boy nearly toppled of his seat as he edged himself closer and closer in anticipation. It was late night, just as the moon hit the middle of the sky when Luffy began to yawn widely. His eyes dropping and shooting up every other minute, his body slumping to the left towards the bar.

"Luffy," The bar maiden called quietly, nervously glancing at the pirate before her before looking at the little boy.

"I think it is time for you to go home and to bed."

"But Kino-nee-chan!" Luffy whined, lifting his head to stare sleepily at her. "I'm not tired at all."

Makino glared slightly making the boy pout but comply.

"G'night Aniki. G'night Aniki's nakaamaa." He said through a yawn.

Dragging his feet he made his way out the door, leaving the pirate crew behind. For nearly an hour afterwards the crew was nearly silent talking amongst themselves as they glanced at their captain worriedly. Said captain sat at the bar nursing the cup of sake he had ordered hours ago, staring at it like it would tell him something important.

"Captain." A tall man with dark hair and a cigarette nodded the unspoken question hanging in the air, slipping into the seat next to him.

"I thought I had lost her too," Shanks finally told him, his brow frowned. "I thought that because she didn't show herself to me that she was gone like Roger, that she had found a way to follow him." He admitted lowly to his first mate.

Benn hummed, looking at his captain silently. "I got to tell Buggy. Buggy needs to know about him- and wait." He froze, his face paling. "Ace. Oh god, Ace." Without a word he stood up and left, leaving behind a concerned and confused first mate and crew.

Shanks sprinted to the ship, skidding across the floor and almost head first into the door. Grabbing the Den Den mushi he quickly dialed.

"Buggy pirates this is-"

"GET ME BUGGY NOW!"

The sound of the mushi dropping and scuffling was heard before a-

"Shanks? You shitty bastard, you scared Popo." The familiar voice spoke sounding more resigned then upset.

"Buggy, Buggy he's alive!"

"…who?"

"Ace."

"Cap-captain Roger's son?" the voice on the other line shook.

The captain's cabin was dimly lit. The bed- nailed down to the floor so it would not slide, was in the middle of the room. Before it was a lone chair, facing the bed, which had been taken from the study.

Roger sat in front of them, his face set as he gazed at his two cabin boys. Rogue stood behind him a small smile playing at her lips. Shanks and Buggy both were sitting on a bed to unsure about what was happening to even dare to look at each other in accusations and confusion.

Leaning forward Roger sighed heavily. "Now boys I know our family is different but I want you to understand something."

Sharing a bewildered between the two.

"What?"

"We are Nakama- family before anything else."

"What ever happened I swear on my mother's probably unholy body I didn't do it!" Shanks squeaked.

"No, no, no one is in trouble. I just-" taking a deep breath Roger paused "You know how I am sick."

"Yes…?"

"We- were expecting a baby. You two will hopefully be the little one's older brothers?"

"OF COURSE?! When is it due? Is it gonna be a boy? Will it have water powers like mom?"

"Now the reason I brought you here, my time is almost up, I'm asking you not as your captain but as your father figure and friend- please look after Rogue and the baby."

Their smiles slide off their faces and their excitement drained, shakily the teens nodded.

"Good, good. By the end of the month the Roger pirates will disband. I will be heading to Baterilla to spend some time with her, afterwards you will hear word of my execution. I want you to go to her."

"Yes, Captain."

Buggy hurriedly made his way out of the cabin, failing to hide his tears. Shanks shakily stood, heading out to follow his brother.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Shanks?"

"What- what are you planning on naming the baby?"

Roger's eyes soften his gaze moving to stare at his wife.

"Ace for a boy, Ann for a girl."

Swallowing thickly, his ears ringing and his eyes stinging from tears. It was hard to even imagen a world without Roger but to actively talk about it...

"Those- Those are fine names."


	10. Not Alone

**Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the delay.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Where are you? Shanks? Where are our brothers?" Buggy asked his voice harsh in demand.

"East Blue, a little island where Goa Kingdom is located."

The line went dead soon after, the echoed command of 'Turn this ship around.' Still ringing in his ear.

"Captain?" His first mate asked, stepping into the communication room.

"What am I going to do Benn? He's my little brother, I can't- I can't leave him. I promised."

"…We were planning on making a home base in the East Blue anyways, anyway don't we have to look for the other one too?" The darker haired man pointed out, calm and logically.

Shanks paused in his panicked chatter, looking at his best friend and first mate with shinning eyes.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably die or something."

"Who the hell leave a-a how old is he?" the red head exploded as half of his crew made it way up a cliff where a house stood- the house been a good mile or so from the rest of the village.

"The bar tender said he's almost seven." Benn replied calmly

"Yes. Who the hell, leaves a seven-year-old to walk back and forth from the village to here! By himself!" he ranted to this crew completely ignoring that before Roger he had been wondering around without a home to go back to at all.

Before he could start on his rant again Yassop shouted, "Captain we're here!"

They knocked. Then they knocked again. Then Lucky Roo tried the door handle.

"Who the hell leaves the door unlocked." Shanks scowled only to pause when he stepped fully into the hall way. The house was two stores, with the front hallway being a landing before the stairs as well as the kitchen and living area. All of which were covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Are we sure this is where Luffy is?"

"The blue house on the hill. That's what she told us."

Giving his grew a suspicious look he grabbed his sword from his belt and crept his way through the house. Lucky Roo, Yassop, and two others continued their search on the bottom floor while Benn and the red head made their way upstairs.

The house was rather large, having four bedrooms on the second floor and two bathrooms. Down the hall was the last bedroom and the bedroom where a small child lay asleep on his bed. This room was the only room in the house untouched by dust, cobwebs, and vermin. Yet the room was still just as sad as the rest of the house. Other than the blankets, covered in smiling fish, the walls were a rather dull yellow. On one side of the room was a shelf that contained a few scarce toys. There was nothing else in the room.

Slowly Shanks shut the door, it was still the early hours of the morning the child could sleep longer. Looking around the house in despair, eyes trailing along as he watched a rat scurry by.

"Well, Roger always said I was a good cabin boy." He muttered, ushering his first mate downstairs to his other men.

"Get to work."

* * *

Luffy woke up like he had since he left his mother. Alone. It was a strange feeling for him, still so use to wake up cradled in his mama's arms and surrounded by friendly fishes and sea kings. And like each morning since leaving the comfort of the sea, he woke all at once and with a gasp. Blearily his eyes looked around the room, taking in the bare walls and floor. The bookcase filled with three toys, and the small dresser where all five of his shirts and pants were stored. He still did not like this room. Sniffling, he felt his eyes begin to tear up, ready to have himself a good cry.

He was alone still, after all.

With his eyes tightly squeezed shut he cried and cried. He cried so hard he couldn't breathe through his nose, and because he couldn't breathe through his nose he didn't notice the smell of cooking food that consumed the house.

Downstairs a crew of ten pirate sat around the now cleaned kitchen. Lucky Roo, the ships cook, sat at the stove with a large pot over a fire, a large piece of meat on hand for him to munch on. Laughing the crew relaxed back into the seats they had carried into the room from around the house.

Suddenly the man with short curly blondish hair paused in his teasing. "Shh, you hear that?"

"What's that sound?"

"It- it sounds like crying?" Yasopp mused, before the crew froze. Shanks stood up so fast his chair fell over, making a loud clatter.

The red head stormed upstairs, down the hall and straight into the last bedroom. The door banged violently against the wall, startling the crying boy. Two pair of reddish eyes peered up tearfully from their place under the blankets before a hopeful, surprised smile stretched across the boy's face.

"Aniki?"

"Hey, hey ototo." He cooed, sliding to sit on the bed and pet the boy's rather soft and fluffy hair. "What's wrong?"

"Thought you 'eren't eal." His voice was muffled as he pushed himself closer toward the older man. "Thought was 'lone 'gain."

Shanks heart broke and his eyes hardened. "I won't let you be alone again. Now come on Lucky Roo has made you a big breakfast."

Luffy's eyes shinned, "Food!"

It was as he watched the youngest member of his family eat that Shanks finally couldn't help himself but ask.

"Why was the door unlocked?"

"No Key! And no one comes here so I le't it cause then, then I woodn't be stuck out." Luffy nodded his head wisely not noticing his big brother's sound of destress.

"Luffy why are you here alone?"

Luffy slowly put his fork down, looking at his food rather seriously for such a young child.

"Mama is sick. Papa, papa doesn't care though and wan's to find Mama. Grandpa put me here and then wen' away. So Luffy is alone. But- but it's okay cause I got to the water and talks to mama."

Lucky Roo scowled and almost as one the crew stepped closer to the young boy.

"Well that's okay, but the Red Hair Pirates and Buggy Pirates are going to be close by. You won't be alone anymore."


	11. Family Time

For the next few weeks, as the Buggy pirates made their way towards the East Blue, the Red Hair pirates spent their days with one little boy.

"Luffy please do not climb the mast." Benn asked as he calmly walk by. Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Rockstar, and JJ crowded around the mast, screaming up at the little boy that was skillful making his way up. Rockstar and Lucky Roo had acquired a tarp and was moving to stay under the boy. While JJ was screaming about their captain's brother die-ing and how he didn't want to die via captain and please come down Luffy.

An unhappy whine was heard from above, as the little boy looked down at his family. "But- "

"Don't. Down now."

With a huff, Luffy let go, dropping to land on Lucky Roo's and Rockstar's tarp. Yasopp let out a truly impressive scream. Luffy giggled as he bounced up and down in the tarp.

The Red Hair Pirates sat at the Party Bar. Luffy, having decided his seat was uninteresting had moved to climb up Shanks frame, with one leg hanging off shanks shoulder and his upper body curled around his head. Uncontrollable giggling could be heard from the child. Shanks sat still, his eyes dancing with light as he chatted with Makino, his arm shooting out to stead the child whenever he began to slip. The crew lazily sat around, watching their captain absentmindedly, chatter making a hum.

The door slammed open.

A man with a long thin head swaggered in other men, covered in dirt close behind him. "Girl! Sake Now!"

Shanks peeled Luffy off of him, placing him in the stool next to him. Looking at the man that just walked in, an easy grin on his face.

"I'm sorry we just ran out." He demanded.

"The what are they drinking."

"I'm sorry my friend it looks like we took the last of it!"

The man narrowed his eyes, flaring his nostrils. "Do you know who I am? I have a 3 million bounty!"

Luffy giggled, knowing both his big brothers had way more than that. The man sneered, quickly grabbing the cup of sake closest to him and dumping it on the boy.

"Mind your better's boy, be glad I didn't kill you!"

Shanks stood up, his crew following his lead. "I'm sorry my dear," Shanks said nicely to Makino. "We seem to have to take out the trash." With confidence and no hesitation, a chilling smile on his face. His hand shot out, grabbing on the man's face before he began to drag him out of the bar. Shanks crew quickly moving to herd the other men out of the bar.

Luffy sat at his seat, stunned, and dripping wet.

"Come here, Lu. I'll get you cleaned up."

Lucky Roo, JJ, and Mry gladly cleaned up the deck that night, the mop water running red.

It was early morning, the sky just beginning to turn baby blue. The ocean's water lapping at the sand was starting to warm in the sun and in the sand where imprints of sandaled feet. Walking along the beach until he found what he was looking for was a red head. Shanks squatted down, pointing out the brightly colored sea life that lived in the tide pools. A young boy, ran forward, his eyes shining as he peered at what the red head was pointing at.

From farther up the beach Benn turned his back towards his captain, listening calmly to the happy chatter from the two. His face set in a serious mask as he watched the pirate crew coming and going with large crates of supplies.

"Is the ship almost done being restocked?"

"Aye, and Buggy has started to search East Blue's outer islands." Yasopp told him, his eyes softening as he gazed at his captain and Luffy and a small smile appeared on his lips, his mind on another dark-haired boy.

"Captain wants to search near Baterilla again. See if we can find anything we missed eleven years ago." The first mate said, lighting his cigarette absent mindedly, his gaze intensifying as one of the men caring a crate stumbled.

"But that's in the North Blue! We can't take Luffy there!" he argued back. "The Vinesmoke have been taking over that sea for years!"

"I know." The first mate said grimly. "Captain said we are leaving him behind."

"Now," Shanks mumbled, straightening up Luffy's shirt, "We will only be gone a couple of months, but Buggy will visit every other week. Okay?" he asked, waiting quietly until he got the nodded from the wilting young boy.

"Hey, now, I'll be back. Hopefully with Ace. Then both of you will come with me." He comforted. "I have a big job for you until I get back." He announced loudly, gaining his crew's attention. Carefully he pulled the famous straw-hat off his head. "Do you know whose hat this was?"

"Papa Roger?" Luffy asked, his eyes alight.

"Yes, and it's very important to me. Do you think you could watch over it for me till I get back?" he asked, placing the hat on the dark hair. Laughing when the boy nodded widely, making the the hat slip down and over his eyes.

"I'll be back for you. Just you wait."

"I'll wait Aniki."

Shanks turned around, his eyes burning slightly, "Alright men! Rise anchor."

Luffy waved them off long after the ship left port, long after the ship couldn't be spotted in the horizon. He sat there waving and watching, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, until the moon began to rise and the sun set.

"Luffy, come in. They'll be back in no time." Makino said softly, placing her hands on the young boy's shoulders, turning him away from the oceans view.

In the next few days, Luffy went back to the beach, his gaze sweeping over the horizon obsessively. His voice echoing as he asked his mama.

"Is he okay? What about brother Buggy? Are they coming back soon?"

But sometimes she did not answer, her focus on her sailing sons' ships. Giving them safe passage, and trying to persuade _others_ to do the same.

This continued for the first week. Until a marine ship was spotted.

"Bwhahaha! Where's my cute grandson?!"

Luffy hid.

It didn't work. Garp grabbed Luffy from his shirt, lifting him up so they would be eye to eye.

"It my cute grandson trying to play with grandpa? Bwahhahaha" Garp paused in his laughing "What this?" he asked inspecting the yellow hat on his grandson's head. "That looks like…" He paused, his face unreadable before me stormed his way into Makino's party bar, Luffy still in his grasps.

"Where did my cute grandson get this hat!?" He shouted.

Luffy wanted to be let go, he also wanted his brother back.

Luffy grabbed hold of another tree. "I don't want to go to a mountain!"


	12. The Heir to the Sea

_**Sorry for the late update! I decided in my infinite wisdom to take summer classes right after my spring finals! I know smart right? So here's an update, expect the next one by the end of the month into early August.**_

* * *

Luffy stared at the wooden house before him, his gaze going up as he noticed a lookout tower that reminded him of his biggest brother's crow's nest. _He hadn't wanted to leave the village! What if one of his brothers came back? What if they couldn't find him?!_ _He needed to be close to the sea! His mama was there! Not on some stupid mountain._ Luffy pouted.

"What's this place?" Luffy questioned his grandfather. As Garp started to knock on the door, ignoring Luffy entirely. Shrugging he ran around back _, maybe he could run back to the village?_ He thought excitedly, ignoring the yelling he could hear from where he had just been. _Maybe it was this way? No? Back at the front door! Maybe this way?_

"Huh? Maybe it was this way?" He questioned himself, running back towards the front and in turn around the house in another circle. Completely ignoring the adults that were shouting at each other. Until his grandfather's hand snagged his shirt, lifting him up like a rag doll and holding him up by the lose end of his shirt.

"This is my grandson, Luffy. Look after him to."

Blinking in surprise Luffy took in the mass of orange hair and the tiny man with a towel on his head to the large person's right and on the left another large person with a thick neck and weird hairstyle. He didn't think he had seen a stranger group since his grandfather's ship.

"Yo." Luffy announced to the group.

Finally, being let down Luffy turned his back to the adults staring at the forest trying to find the path they had taken up there. Huffing when he couldn't he turned back towards the large orange person before taking off into the woods. Stopping as something wet and sticky hit his face, slowly he brought his hand up to touch his check, spreading it in-between his fingers before his face scrunched up.

"EW! This is gross! That's gross!" He screamed.

Peering into the thick forest he caught sight of a curly dark-haired boy sitting on a hill.

"Say sorry! It's gross!" He cried out.

But the boy's face was set, his eyes glaring from their spot onto the hill. Luffy's stomach curled in anger.

"Say sorry!" He demanded.

"Luffy this is Ace, he' three years older than you." Grandpa told him walking up to stand close by. But at those words Luffy was a million miles away, and thousands of feet below sea level. Not paying attention as they moved into the house and sat down to eat. His mind playing with one of his first memories.

* * *

"Ace, he's your big brother, he'd be three years older than you. With hair, just as dark as yours." His mama whispered into his ears, his hair brushing back and flowing into the waves around them. They were in their cave, with sea plants growing on the walls the glowed blue and green. His vision wavy and foggy from the ocean water, something he had grown up in and completely use to. His mother image constantly going from a shadowed shape of a women to lose and all engulfing, her waved form circling around him in his own current. "He'd one of your big brothers. He'd protect you, and play in the sun. The princes of the sea." She cooed, her voice drifting to and from as she began to hum the words in a soothing melody she said only the sea knew.

"The adventures you two would have! For he surely has his father's blood and the call to the sea… to me would be too strong for him to stay on land." Her voice grew soft and hard to hear, like she was reassuring herself more so then telling Luffy a bed time story.

"Sail? Sail and, and, and swim?" the dark-haired toddlers breathed out excitedly, his red eyes glittering as he imagined all the scenarios with his big brother.

"Yes," A feeling of warmth, happiness, of smiling swept through the ocean. "Sailing. You'd be able to find your papa Roger's treasure." She spoke softly, humming the words out as she rocked the toddler, his eyes slowly closing as more and more yawns escaped pink lips. "You'll both grow big and strong, tall and wise, and stay alive." Whispering the last line, she clutched the dozing child closer to herself.

"Free." Luffy whispered lowly. "Mama we'll be free too." He mumbled before allowing the exhaustion his day of play to take him away.

"You and him. You could conquer the seas." She whispered. "My sea prince."

* * *

Luffy whispered to himself repeating his mother's words. "Big and strong, tall and wise. Big and tall and strong and wise." He repeated to himself. Staring at the older boy's face trying to see or feel or know this was who he thought he was. But the boy stood up with a snarl and raced off into the woods. Without any thought Luffy followed him out of the hut.

"Wait up! I forgive you for spitting on me!"

He cried out desperately. This _had_ to be his brother! The other prince of the sea! His mama would be so proud of him for finding him! Ace looked shocked at the words or his presences, or both. Luffy didn't know, didn't much care, and was preoccupied with reaching his brother. But the taller boy pushed a tree towards him and took off, running through the woods with practiced easy. For a moment Luffy couldn't help but feel jealous, running wasn't something he could do unless the ground was flat, must more use to swimming! And here his brother was easily moving on the earth as if it was his play ground!

The tree came tumbling towards him very fast.


	13. A Tense Happening

"That's- That's meaaan." Luffy whined after he re-caught up with the freckled haired boy, his clothes ripped up and a small bush of leaves in his hair. Strangely, Ace noticed, he didn't see a cut or bruise forming on the small kid as he whined and whined about him being mean. The boy turned, facing the younger boy fully his silver eyes widened in surprise before his brow went down and an unhappy frown took over his face. The older boy ran ahead a few feet, squatting down to uproot another tree, pushing it down and throwing it at his smaller follower.

"Aceeeesssss" Luffy screeched, as he tried to jump out of the way and ended up jumping off the cliffs edge. Flinching at the volume Ace watched for a split second before turning.

Snorting the older boy turned and made his way further into the woods. Taking the familiar path Ace ignored that small flash of guilt and pushed his way through the jungle. It was the kids fault anyway, the freckled boy thought savagely, Ace had told the kid to get lost and to leave him alone. Losing his train of thoughts until his mind was happily listing bad things about the strange boy the shitty old man was trying to pass off as family. Like he was related to this spoiled, crybaby, or an idiot! So Gramps either found the kid and brought him here or he's related to the shitty old man, which means the kid is also probably shitty.

Just because he had adopted Ace doesn't mean that any of the old man's family is Ace's _! It's not like the kid would stay anyway_ , a tiny voice in his head whispered viciously, _he'll find out your name, your real name, and leave or hurt you. Just like everyone else._

"Ace!" Smiling he took in the sight of his friend, his only friend. The boy was standing tall besides the first pile of trash in the Gray Terminal, his blond hair cut short and close to his head almost hidden under his top hot, his blue tail cut mudded at the bottom, and white napkin, bib thing, speckled with some dirt and blood.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he walked over to meet him at the forest's edge, inclining his head in question.

He couldn't stop the scowl that took over his face. "The shitty geezer dropped off this kid!" Ace complained. "He's stupid and has been following me around." Turning he lead the way back into the forest, scowl heavy on his face as they made their way to the treasure.

Ace kicked the tree, growling lowly in the back of his throat.

"He dropped the kid off saying he was my brother," Snorting he gestured widely. "This stupid little kid that is spoiled and a crybaby!"

The blond scooted closer his face serious as he watched his friend begin to throw a tantrum. "Well could he be?" he finally spoke.

"What?"

"Could he be your brother?" Sabo elaborated.

"No, shitty old man told me mom died giving birth to me and my sperm donor died months before hand. He's just some random kid he picked up."

"He could be related to you though?" Sabo offered, "You don't know much about your family!"

Ace felt his face heat up but before he could yell a crash was heard from the trees and a

"ACE! I FOUND YOU!" Was shouted gleefully as the dark-haired boy tumbled through the trees and bushes babbling about trees and how that was really mean but he forgives him.

Shooting forward Ace grabbed the smaller boy and threw him towards the largest tree in the small area as Sabo quickly tied him up.

"EHHHHH!" He screamed, thrashing around and pulling against the rope.

"He saw our treasure." Sabo said blandly, looking at the slightly taller boy.

"We got to kill him." Ace nodded along. "You do it." He said.

"I've never killed anyone before!" The blond yelled angrily.

"Neither have I!"

"Don't kill me!" Luffy sobbed, large fat tears rolling down dirt covered cheeks as snot began to drip from his nose. "I don't wanna die!"

"SHUT UP!" They screamed together. A snapping sounded, echoing in the woods around them. Quickly Sabo ran forward, grabbing Ace's hand as he did so.

"Come on, it might be Blue Jam."

"So? What do we care?"

"I stole of his money." Sabo told him off handedly, sounding rather board more than anything. "I just don't think we want to deal with all of them at once."

The next serious of events happened rather fast with only one thought running through Ace and Sabo's head. THEY HAD TO REHIDE THEIR TREASURE. Watching the younger boy get dragged away they waited just long enough for the pirates to be out of view to jump forward to start moving the gold and jewels. Doubling back to grab more handfuls as fast as possible. The next hour passed in a daze of work, so consumed with thoughts of making sure to get everything Ace didn't notice how much time had passed until Sabo looked up to see the position of the sun.

"Ace, Ace!" Sabo hissed, hitting the passing brunet in the arm, his blue eyes wide in surprise and fear seemed to creep into his very being, making him shrink in on himself.

"Ace' it's been an hour."

"So?" He snorted, his eyes downcast as he concentrated on not dropping the danglingly necklaces.

"The kid! The kid never told them where to find our treasure!"

Some miles away from this revelation Luffy dangled from the boats ratters, blood dripping into a pool on the wooden floor boards. Not that the dark-haired boy was looking, his attention was firmly placed on the window that showed the swaying blue seas that had begun to swell and gather, making whirlpools and waves to crash against the boat dangerously. A shadowed form would bubbled and boiled between the waves creating a silhouette of a figure that crashed into the waves and reappeared, over and over again.


	14. Bones of the Dead

**Sorry, I've been super busy. I'm in my senior year of undergrad at the moment and also looking into grad schools!**

Please accept my apology in the form of this chapter. I can't say I'll update any time soon. Sorry.

* * *

Ace and Sabo crashed into the most peculiar scenes they had ever seen. Luffy, sitting on the floor surrounded by a sphere of water, be cradled and rocked gentle, oblivious to the rest of the room. His face slack and his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. A woman, flickering and turning a crystal-clear blue, was systematically beating the pirates. Her form so easily turning solid and then sea threw and transparent, her focus on the pirate- dead or bleeding- in front of her. Some of the pirated, hung close to the ceiling, water holding their screaming forms up.

"You dare harm my youngest!"

Screaming in a furry she slammed one of the pirate's body in her grasp against the floor leaving a bloody mess. She swung around, her face set into an inhuman expression. Her eyes dark- so dark and raging, worse than any storm the two boys had ever seen. Her teeth, sharp and pointed, were bared for a split second. Her face fell in shock as she looked straight at them.

"Oh!" She paused for a moment, her eyes shifting and turning gold as she gazed at the boys in front of her. Her face slackened and her teeth turned to normal. She gazed at them with a small tiny smile, looking pleased with what she saw.

The pirated that had been suspended came crashing to the floor, heavy thuds filling the silence. Some jumped up and tried to run away, but a wall of water closed the exit off. Leaving the men sobbing and scrambling to figure out what to do.

Porchemy stood back up from his crumpled position, tittering on his feet as he lumbered forward. He had a large holding a long sword in his hands; absentmindedly swinging it forward to stab at his crew mate and wiping the blood from the blade in one clean motion. Raising it up he crept behind the children and began to swing it down towards the Ace's head.

In less than a second her face twisted and for a moment her form was gone and there was nothing there.

"You dare try and harm them? In front of me?" Her voice hissed and whistled like the sound of a tea kettle boiling. Ace and Sabo scrambled to turn around and back up, stepping closer to Luffy's asleep form and away from the large pirate and angry woman.

Her form reappeared behind the tall gray man, but it did not take shape, steam came from the blue mass fogging the windows and making the room hot. Porchemy began to sweat in seconds, turning to stare wide eyed, as the image bubbled, popped, and evaporated. She surged forward. He did not have time to scream.

His skin turned red and the smell of cooking meat filled the room. His skin melted the next second, before the muscle and pink of his insides could be seen they too began to drip like wax, leaving nothing but clean white bone behind. They hit the floor completely dry and left a heavy smell in the room. The wall of water that had been closing off the door dropped with it. The rest of the pirates- many having wet themselves- ran out.

Ace shot forward, his arms shaking, and face red from the heat. His back facing Luffy, as Sabo clumsily tried and get the younger boy out of the water. He would not let his friend get hurt.

Scowling heavily with clenched teeth, he twisted the pipe in his hands. Sabo, throwing his pipe down finally reached inside to try and grab Luffy's hand and physically pull him out.

"WO-" The sphere surged forward engulfing the blond and cradling him just as gently as it had Luffy.

"SABO!" Ace screamed desperately, pivoting on his foot, watching horrified as his blond friend closed his eyes.

"It's okay dear." A voice cooed. He spun around, swinging his pipe wildly around. The sound of water hitting the floor with a splash meet his ears but it bubbled up.

"I know your scared." He took a step back, he had never felt fear like this before. His lips quivered and his eyes stung, he swung the pipe again. But she stay back, her form weaving like a dance going farther back and stepping closer in random intervals.

"Sta- stay back!" He hissed, "Let Luffy and Sabo go!" He demanded a second later.

"Oh honey, I'm not hurting them."

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed so loud his throat hurt.

"Look." The voice whispered, compellingly.

He glanced behind him and finally turned back around to face the two other boys. The cuts on Sabo's face, from racing through the woods to get here, were closing and turning back into pale skin. Luffy, though his clothes were covered in blood, had not a scratch on him. He distantly heard the sound of his pipe dropping from his hands and hitting the floor. His gaze never leaves the rise and fall of their chest- a warm feeling entered his chest- relief? They were okay, better then okay, all the cut and bruises were fading- almost like they were washing off.

Something settled on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward, his knees gave out and he took the first step.

Reaching out, the bubble of water was hard under his touch- resistant- as he pushed against it. It gave out with a small PoP! His moved forward, up his hand and to his arm. But he was not scared. It- it felt good. Warm and safe. The feeling he got when he would lay in the sun, Sabo at his side. Content and exhilarated. He curled up and soon he was side by side with Luffy and Sabo, the rocking motion making his eyes heavy and his head fuzzy. He turned his head, eyes still opened he watched the fuzzy picture of a figure step forward and she spoke. It was loud and disjointed. Ace's eyes widened for a split second before he finally went limp and lost to sleep.

Ace woke up slowly. He hadn't done that in a long time. But he felt warm and his body felt so heavy. But something tickled in his head and his ears rang with innocent, cheerful, laughter.

"Mommy, when will they wake up?" _Luffy? Was that Luffy? He- he sounded so different when he wasn't whining. Wake up? Who needs to wake up?_

"Soon my little one. Soon and we will be a family again." _Family…_

"We will? All of us? Forever?"

"Forever." _That, that sounds so nice… I wish… even if it was_ _him…_ _it would be nice._


	15. A Son is Found

**Hi! Nothing is owned by me. I'm sorry for the late update I had actually planned on having this out a week ago... but i went to disney so that didnt happen. Please tell me if you see grammar errors as i don't have a beta reader. and please review and comment!**

* * *

Luffy sat in his mother's lap, his eyes blurring as he began to fall asleep. His mother, softly hummed as she ran her fingers through his hair, her gaze turned to the two boys that were still asleep. Some, 50 feet under the sea, they curled into the sand as she pushed warmer waters around them. She wished she could cuddle her oldest, her baby that had been so cruelly taken from her and hidden. Her breath was stolen from her for a second as the warm water shifted. Her gaze moved, the blonde boy that had been with her children was moving, his head moving just inches away from the end of the air bubble that was keeping him alive in her watery home. While her children could easily breathe under water- he a normal human- had been hard to bring down into the sea. Gently she pushed the current forward, nudging him just slightly back.

She wasn't sure if that was a mistake.

Two blue eyes, almost the color of her beloved domain, blinked open. Smiling slightly, she lifted a delicate finger to her lips, her eyes moving to her two raven haired boys. He stared his gaze moving from her form and Luffy's to the area around him, his face paling as he caught sight of an abandoned sunken ship, coral, and a lone shark that lazily swam by. His breathe speed up and his gaze darted around as he began to panic.

"It's okay, young one." She assured him softly, pushing the current into a rocking motion around him, something her youngest always found soothing.

"What? Why is my head dry?" his voice rose as he shot up, his eyes darting faster around the sea floor.

"I made an air bubble for you."

"AN ACE AND LUFFY? Did you just kill- "his voice shouted into his air bubble as his focus moved to the two boys without air bubbles to keep them safe.

Luffy curled into her, snuggling his head into her shoulder, his mouth opening to let bubbles dance to the surface. Ace shot up, rolling into a standing position within seconds.

"Sabo what's wrong…?" His voice grew faint as he saw where he was.

"Where are we?" Sabo demanded when he saw his friend was okay.

"About two or three miles off of Dawn Island." She told them plainly.

"Three miles from dawn…?" the blond muttered under his breath.

"AHHHH" Ace screamed, waving his arms and gasping as he took notice of his environment once more.

"You are on the ocean floor." She told them blankly. "You are safe here, you won't be harmed." She assured them.

A blue fish swam by and her expression soften as she looked at the raven-haired boy. Ace and Sabo stared at each other in silence for a moment, unsure what to do. Finally Ace could not handle the silence and spoke up.

"You're the woman from before- the one that fought the BlueJam pirates." Ace voice rose as his focus moved from the impossibility that was their surroundings to the woman.

"When I saw those men with my baby." She curled Luffy's form closer to her chest and turned to gaze at the young boy adoringly before her face turned hard. "They were vermin."

"You're Luffy's mom?" he asked faintly.

She hummed in confirmation slowly pushing the boy's hair back.

"But what are you?" Ace demanded.

"The water that fills the rivers and lakes, the witch of the sea, the queen of the tides, the creator of the blessed fruit, the destroyer of lands and ships, I am the sea, the ocean."

"You're a god." Sabo mumbled faintly his pale face turning white as he began to bow and mutter apologies.

She smiled as them sweetly. "There is no need for that. Now sit down."

The ocean currents picked up and from the wreckage of ships that dotted the horizon some chairs were being pushed towards them. With a flourish two brown wooden chairs with white pillow cushions landed behind them.

"I have waited a long time to see you again. Many are out looking for you. Yet, it was the one not looking that found you."

"What are you talking about?! God or not you are not going to take our freedom away, you can keep your stupid kid. He's a crybaby anyway, but you are not keeping us." Ace hissed.

Sabo shifted, slowly standing up, his eyes wide and his hands carefully cradling the air bubble that was around him as his mind started to put pieces together.

"My name is Rouge, or at least that is the name the Roger pirates gave me."

Sabo's blue eyes widened as he turned to look at Ace, who had flinched back at the mention of his father's name.

"I don't care." Ace hissed, his face turning red, "We are leaving." As he turned to walk away Sabo called out.

"Ace… Ace I think we should stay. Something isn't right and we can't just leave him." Sabo pointed towards Luffy's snoring form.

"A long time ago I fell in love with him- Roger- and he gave me a gift no one else had ever given me. No one else had dared tried." Rogue continued on without stopping.

A sharp gasp came from the Sabo as his gaze moved to stare at Ace, moving slowly he made his way to his friend's side- his chair following him. Ace looked between him and the woman, his expression turning angry as he couldn't figure out what ever Sabo had pieced together. Reaching forward Sabo, did something that he hadn't done since he was five, and grabbed Ace's hand. His expression still clouded with anger looked at his friend before they both sat in the chairs.

"But this gift… it came with a price. I an immortal laying with something that was so fragile… so breakable… so human. He grew sick from my true form and left to protect me and our gift. But I was not made to stay in a human form that long and my powers began to get out of control. Roger died and the seas raged." She said forlorn. Her gaze sweeping out into the horizon.

"The longer I waited for our gift to be ready. The long I stayed human the weaker I became. I could not hold my human form any longer. My gift had to come into the world." Her voice became a whisper, traveling through the currents and creasing their checks lovingly.

"My baby, a little boy. With hair and eyes like Roger's, but freckles like me and a storm raging in his soul. Oh, my baby was beautiful." She gushed her eyes beginning to glow and sparkle as the grin stretched across her face.

"But," Her smile fell and her shoulder's hunched, "I was to weak to stay with him and fell into a deep sleep. Roger, had set it up that if something were to happen our gift would be taken care of… but he was hidden from me. When I was able I searched and I searched but I could not find my baby. After some years I meet a man. Just as fierce as Roger was, just as strong, and willing. He helped me look for my child… and in turn gave me another. This one, I knew better, I took him when he was still inside of me and fled away from the man to save him. I took our child out to sea, into the deepest depths. He did not want to stay inside of me as long as my first child, he came out small, so very tiny. But I could not keep him. I was weak again… so I sent him up to the surface."

"What the hell does any of that mean?!" Ace screamed, "What does that have to do with me?!"

Her face fell and she looked at the boy in front of her shyly, slowly she stood, putting Luffy's form into the sand besides her.

"I know it has been a long while. You are practically a man. But I have searched for ten years, through my pregnancy with your brother, on land and sea. Through the underworld and the skies. You are my son, the sea sings in your veins and burst out of you into storms. You're my first gift from humanity, my greatest gift next to your brother. Please, Ace, you are my son."


	16. Family Awaits

_**this is not the last chapter- or at least i wasnt planning on it being the last. So there is that. Tell me your thoughts, feelings, and anything else you want to down in the reviews!**_

* * *

"I know it has been a long while. You are practically a man. But I have searched for ten years, through my pregnancy with your brother, on land and sea. Through the underworld and the skies. You are my son, the sea sings in your veins and burst out of you into storms. You're my first gift from humanity, my greatest gift next to your brother. Please, Ace, you are my son."

"Your lying." With his face red and eyes hard, he seethed, the water around in rolling in agitation.

Bubbles burst forth creating a thick foam that for a moment hid the 10 years old figure. The sand beneath his rolled up and created clouds, kicking up crabs and small fish that had been swimming nearby.

"I am not." She said simple, her eyes alight as she gazed at his anger.

Her lips twitching into a fond smile as she gazed at him lovingly. Her hair falling to her shoulders as her form began to change between solid and liquid, her eyes sparkling as she watched him.

"I killed my mother when I was born." He hissed between his teeth, the pain and hatred dripping from his words like cooling honey from a spoon.

Sabo nervously stepped closer to his friend, his face pale as he glanced between the woman- one moment see threw and then next a pretty blonde- and Ace. Inching towards Ace he stopped once he got towards the first of the rolling bubbles. He stepped forward slowly flinching when the bubbling water sizzled against his skin. Stumbling back, he fell down into the sand, cradling at his redden skin. It was because he was closer he could see that some of the bubbles were cloudy- with steam- Ace was somehow boiling water…while underwater.

Luffy let out a low moan and curled his body closer together, curling his face half into the sand.

"Mama, shhh. I'mma asleep." He whispered sleepily as he blinked up at them dazedly.

"You did not. I chose to have you, I chose to keep you longer even though I had no idea what it would do to my body," her face crumbled, "I was so scared that if I went into the water I would lose you. My first baby." Fat tears fell from her eyes, "My fear hurt me, but it was my choice. When the time came, I made sure you were safe and then went on my way to heal."

"I couldn't hold you any longer…I couldn't stay, I had to get back to the sea."

"YOUR LYING!" Water burst from around him, turning into waves that pushed Sabo and passing fish back almost ten feet.

Sand was picked up and Luffy rolled in the sand as it rushed out, leaving a small crater where Ace stood. It passed over the woman harmlessly. Sabo scrambled up and tried to run back towards them, but not too close in case the boiling water started up again.

"Your name is Gol. D Ace, the son of the pirate king Gol. D Roger and me. The goddess of the sea, controller of the waves and storms, creator of Devil Fruit."

"AHHRRRHHH!" Ace screamed as if he was being killed, his face red and body tense, he ran towards her with his arm back- ready to punch.

Swiftly she caught his fist-his child hand dwarfed in hers- and pulled Ace to her as she swam over- meeting him half way. She pulled him close to her, tucking his head to her shoulder and locking her arms around him. Ace struggled, biting and kicking at her, screaming as he cried.

"I am sorry. I'm so sorry I left you my baby." She chanted.

For a long while they sat like that. Luffy watched from where he was now seated his eyes blank as he gazed on silently. Sabo standing back, looking on. Slowly, very slowly, hours passed and Ace's struggled turned into ugly sobs- fat tears curling around his cheeks before disappearing into the ocean, snot bubbling up and floating upward, and two small freckled hands clutching desperately at the woman in front of him- his mother. Rogue smiled, pressing a kiss to his head before beckoning Sabo towards them. When he reached her, she pulled him just as close and curled an arm around him, whispering in his ear.

"Thank you for watching my boy."

"Shishishishsi." Luffy giggled, rocking himself in the sand.

Fondly she held out her other arm and called the current into pushing the smallest form to her.

"Hi, Mama." Luffy whispered.

Kissing his forehead, she smiled, all three boys snug in her arms. Luffy peered up at her, his impossible wide grin stretching his mouth into a D, and his eyes turning into a warm brown only found on the richest of woods.

"Hi Luffy," she whispered tenderly, tucking a rebelling strand of hair back towards his head.

"I'm home." He told her happily.

"Yes, all my boys are home now."

They spent the night in the sand under the sea, each boy tucked close to her. Whispered words of stories of family and adventure were sown into the ocean, as lights, currents, shells, and creatures painted the tails before their eyes. With eyes full of wonder and alight in a glow, she basked in the presents of her youngest and glowed in the pride of her kin. Rogue only wished her last two boys were with them.

In the morning, when the sun pierced through the sea and made it glow, did the goodbyes start. For she knew that the boys' caretakers would be worried and until all her boys were together again- she could not keep them.

Ace stood back, his face beet red as Rogue fused over him, petting his hair, fixing his clothes, and healing the lightest of bruises. Kissing his face and murmuring tearful goodbyes, her face mourning as he clutched at her boy.

"Shishishishishishishi," Luffy laughed, teetering back and forward as he watched, "Ace is red."

"Shut up."

"Watch you brother for me, I'll send Buggy and Shanks back towards your island. You'll be taken care of, I won't leave you again." She spoke swiftly, her voice anxious and cracking.

"It's fine." With pushed lips he looked away, "I can take care of myself." He said with a confused frown, _who where Buggy and Shanks?_

"You shouldn't have too. Ace," he turned his head, staring at her through the corner of his eye, "I will not leave you again." She promised.

"Just turn to the sea and I will be there. No matter where you are, I will not be far."

With wide eyes he turned away, but the red of his ears and neck gave him away. Sabo couldn't help but laugh at the image, his toughest friend, one of the demon kids of Grey Terminal blushing like a tomato.

She turned, facing Sabo with a small smile, "Sabo," she cooed, "Remember, anyone who feels the call of the sea, will always be welcome. One of Roger's friends said it rather nicely. Everyone is a child of the sea. You will always be welcome in our family." Pulling him close, she planted a kiss to his forehead, making his entire body fill with warm- like he had just had soup after a cold day- making his toes tingly and his face flush. He looked up at her in awed confusion.

Pushing him away she opened her arms and waited. Luffy ran straight towards her, curling his arms around her with a cry of "Mama!"

"You be a good boy for your brothers. I know its hard to listen, but they only tell you no if it is important." She spoke into raven locks, rocking his small body back and forth in a familiar rhythm.

"Yes, mama." He said dutifully.

"They will come for you, all of you. So, pack your bags. Your family awaits."


	17. Big Brother Buggy

She brought them to the shore, standing in the shallow depths, letting the waves lap and curl around her feet. Waving she watch as her youngest shot forward, linking his tiny hand to his older brother's before pulling the blond closer to get his hand. Giggling as her oldest raven-haired son turned a shade of red and tried to tug his hand free, she watched as their forms grew smaller and smaller before disappearing into the trees and bushes that surrounded the island.

Curling a hand towards her heart she allowed her smile to drop and her eyes to darken. Turning her head towards the seas horizon she tasted the change in the air. The same change that had taken place each time she had given birth. The air seemed to be charged with electricity and the wildest winds, her waves and currents seemed to try and change courses rebelling against her, and she could feel as islands rose and fell as the earth shook and cracked in seas so far from here. The very planet was changing shape to accommodate her children and she was not sure what that meant.

Tilting her head up and staring into the heavens, her lips pulled back to show teeth and sharp canines.

Snarling she roared to the sky, to any who would listen, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM! YOU CAN NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME!"

Her form bubbled and boiled. Her legs disappearing into the waves as her color began to fade into clear blue of the ocean. Without any hesitation her form dissolved into an arch of water before twirling and taking off under the ocean waves. She sped past islands and boats, past sandbars and reefs, and past her finned subjects and armored friends. She twirled and swept into currents and waves until the day's sun began to set and the moon and stars dotted the dark dark sky.

She swam until a familiar ship caught her attention. The ship was setting course to Dawn Island, towards her youngest she knew. Gathering herself up, she pulled from around her twirling and pushing herself to break the oceans surface.

"CAPTAIN!"

"CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

Screams sounded from the crew, men and a few women ran around deck screaming for the captain while others grabbed at weapons. Swords, guns, and a lion were pointed towards her clear form. It was chaos.

She watched for some feet away from the ship. She watched as her blue harried boy came out at a sedated pace. His face turned into amused smile to anger once he noticed his crews armored state.

"Lower your weapons."

For a moment the crew stood stunned.

"But captain- "

"Lower your weapons now or leave my ship."

Swords and knives were dropped like they were hot pokers, guns were pocketed and safety clicked on, and the lion lowered its mighty head as the men bowing their heads to their captain. Buggy took off his hat and shook out long blue hair. His face softening as he climbed on top the railing and held out a hand.

"Welcome aboard, Mama."

She condensed her body, allowing blond hair to flow and a dress to form. She took a step towards his boat and grabbed his hand to climb down the railing.

"My little clown fish," she cooed.

The crew went quiet and whispers broke out between the members. Nodding, his head towards his two first mates, Mohji and Cabaji.

"Continue on course, I will be in the captain's courters."

The captain's courters were a large room that was broken up into two sections one side was decorated with ornate painted gold, maps with x's, and a bolted down bookcase. In the middle of the room was a desk and some chairs. The other side held a hammock and a large queen-sized bed, by the far wall another desk was set up with various makeups and brushes.

Rogue glided across the wooden floor, silently stepping onto a gold trimmed rug, to take a seat at the desk. Buggy shut and locked the door, turning around to look at the woman he called his mother. His face turned soft and eyes glowed once Rogue held out her hand for him to come closer and take. Stepping forward he took her hand and sank to the ground.

"I missed you mama," he told her softly.

"I missed you too."

Cupping the blue haired man's check in her hand she used her thumb to wipe away tears. She pulled his hat off and began to run her fingers through his hair and brushed his hair out.

"Baby fish, I need you to make haste to Dawn," she cooed softly, her face set in a small smile.

Blinking he turned his head to look at her face. His brow turning down in thought as his mind began to come up with worrying reasons of why she would be sending him to Dawn so early.

"I was going to search some islands before heading my way to Luffy," he explained his voice cautious.

"That isn't needed," she told him softly, "I need you to call Shanks and both of you head to Dawn."

For a long moment Buggy stared at his mother before his eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face. He felt his heart began to pick up pace as hope began to set in his stomach.

"You found him?"

"Ace is with his little brother," she told him, "If you go to Dawn, inside the forest there are three boys."

"Three?!" he couldn't help but exclaim.

 _When was there a third?_ He couldn't stop the hurt that made his heart stop and his face flush. It was one thing to hear about a new younger brother that had happened while looking for the missing brother, but a third! Hidden away from them? He and Shanks had always coated their ships specially so mother could find them fast but to have not been told… _Had Shanks been told? Where they keeping it from me?_ His chest tightened and his lips puckered.

"Your brothers, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Sabo is a specially case, my Ace took him in, a small little blond boy," she said fondly, not noticing Buggy's face return to color as he realized his mother hadn't been keeping information from him. "Anyway, they are your baby brothers, I'm leaving them in your and Shanks care. Change is coming Buggy. I need you to prepare."

Her voice took an edge as her eyes seemed to flash gold, her form shifting and becoming distinctly inhuman. Her tone changed echoing, loudly, both in his head and in the room, yet, he knew that the noise had not reached the crew.

"You were always the cautious one."

"Where do you want us to take them?" his voiced firmly, his blue eyes turning hard and sharp as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Into the Grandline," she suggested, "They cannot stay on one island, something is coming and I do not know what."

Buggy couldn't help but feel his heart twist and his stomach drop. His mother was a goddess an all-powerful being, he had never heard her sound so afraid. Not when Roger was executed, not when the Roger pirates disbanded, nor when the hunt for Roger's kin started. Her voice shacked and cracked and her face seemed to pale as her eyes widened and looked at him imploringly.

"Shanks and I will protect them."

Nodding, she leaned forward and placed a kiss onto his forehead. A light blinded him as a golden mark lit up and a small lopped symbol disappeared into their skin. When Buggy opened his eyes his mother was one.


End file.
